Pecado en la Sangre
by Kumi Strife
Summary: [AU] Para una súcubo como Sakura, encariñarse demasiado de un humano podía ser sinónimo de una muerte segura; pero Sasuke Uchiha bien parecía valer ese riesgo. [SasuSaku]


**Título**: Pecado en la sangre

**Resumen**: Para una súcubo como Sakura, encariñarse demasiado de un humano podía ser sinónimo de una muerte segura; pero Sasuke Uchiha bien parecía valer ese riesgo.

**Pareja**: Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating**: M ~ MA

**Advertencias**: Lenguaje soez; escenas eróticas; sexo no-tan-explícito al final.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prólogo<strong>

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

¿Diez, tal vez veinte años? Era incapaz de saberlo. El tiempo y su curso natural se habían perdido entre las nubes de ceniza, los gritos ensordecedores y las macabras pesadillas. A esas alturas, ya había olvidado incluso su propio nombre.

No, eso no era del todo cierto; las pesadillas que taladraban su cabeza día tras día solían recordárselo, pero una vez estas terminaban, el olor putrefacto que la envolvía y los quejumbrosos gritos de auxilio embotaban de tal forma su desgastado cerebro, que sólo quedaba sitio para la insana agonía que la llevaba acompañando desde hacía tanto tiempo.

¿Cuánto, exactamente?

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado allí?

¿Cuántos años habían concluido desde el día en que la llevaron a la cima de aquella montaña?

Por lo que sabía, podían haber pasado siglos desde el día en que la habían atado en aquella gigantesca cruz metálica. Crucifixión era, si no recordaba mal, el nombre del castigo que le habían impuesto. Hacía tanto tiempo que había dejado de sentir sus extremidades, que a veces sospechaba que quizá carecía de ellas. Muchas veces, en el periodo de angustiosa calma que vivía entre pesadilla y pesadilla, había estado a punto de ceder a la tentación de levantar la cabeza y comprobar que sus piernas y brazos seguían estando en su lugar.

Quizá, si su cerebro no estuviera medio putrefacto a causa de la polución del volcán, podría haberse dado cuenta que no había forma posible de seguir suspendida en aquella cruz si careciera de extremidades. Prefería centrar toda su atención en el rocoso suelo negro que se extendía a su alrededor; era mucho menos peligroso que tratar de averiguar algo más sobre su entorno.

Había cometido el error en los inicios de su penitencia y no pensaba tropezar con esa piedra una segunda vez, no si quería mantener intacta la poca cordura que le quedaba.

No había sido fácil mantenerse mínimamente cuerda, la locura era demasiado tentadora cuando las pesadillas azotaban su cabeza sin piedad. Sería tan fácil simplemente dejar de luchar y sucumbir al dolor y la culpa… sabía que muchos de los penitentes a su alrededor, crucificados del mismo modo que ella, dejaban de sufrir una vez que se dejaban intoxicar. Los gritos de auxilio y las agónicas súplicas se convertían en carcajadas histéricas, en charlas infinitas con uno mismo o, simplemente, en un silencio vacío y eterno.

Pero ella no era como los demás penitentes.

Incluso en las ocasiones en que no podía recordar ni su propio nombre, algo se había mantenido firme y sólido en su cabeza. Algo a lo que su alma contaminada se aferraba con agónica necesidad.

Era inocente.

Lo sabía, estaba completamente segura de ello; estar atada en aquel vasto lugar, rodeada por la putrefacción, el miedo, la locura y la angustia, era un error. Aquel era un castigo no merecido, pues el crimen del que se le acusaba no existía. Era irónico que creyera con tanta fuerza en su inocencia, cuando siquiera era capaz de recordar cuál había sido exactamente el pecado que había cometido para encontrarse ahora en ese lugar. De todos modos, no importaba.

_Sabía_ que era inocente. Y, del mismo modo, sabía que su penitencia terminaría algún día.

Pero, ¿cuándo?

¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar?

* * *

><p>Pocos paisajes en el Infierno conseguían sobrecoger a su rey como lo hacían las Cimas Negras; de los diferentes lugares de castigo aquel era, sin duda, su favorito. Montañas completamente teñidas de negro a causa del hollín de los volcanes cercanos, eternamente activos, que a su vez guardaban otro lugar de castigo, las Minas de Lava.<p>

En días mundanos o especialmente aburridos le gustaba visitar las Cimas para poder observar las diferentes etapas de locura y desesperación en la que se encontraban los penitentes, era un cuadro macabro y magistral digno de los más escabrosos libros de horror que llegaban a pulular por el mundo humano.

Sin embargo, el rey no había venido de visita ese día.

Empusa, el guardián de las Cimas, era un demonio que se alimentaba de la desesperación humana y uno de los cuatro individuos de todo el Infierno inmune a las alucinaciones producidas por las cenizas del volcán. Lucifer le había encomendado vigilar a un sujeto en particular, sobre el cual el demonio le había estado informando puntualmente durante los últimos cincuenta años. Ese día, el rey había venido a recoger al sujeto, dispuesto a liberarle de la penitencia que había cumplido con éxito.

Sakura Haruno había muerto en Japón, apedreada por los aldeanos de la villa donde vivía, acusada de brujería. Lastimosamente para ella, no era una bruja, simplemente una joven dispuesta a demostrar al resto de mujeres que no necesitaban un hombre para poder sobrevivir en el mundo, algo que no gustó demasiado entre la población masculina.

Por qué la habían mandado al Infierno al morir, era algo que Lucifer no llegaba a comprender, pero conociendo a los jueces del Limbo y sus injusticias, no le extrañaba en absoluto que hubiera acabado en su reino. Precisamente por la injusticia, el rey estaba dispuesto a ser magnánimo con la joven.

—Lilith se llevará una gran decepción cuando le llevemos otra mujer —dijo Belcebú, a la izquierda de su rey—. Estoy deseando verle la cara de esa zorra cuando se dé cuenta.

Un resoplido a su derecha hizo que Lucifer sonriera.

—Por una vez, sería agradable que trataras de evitar una confrontación.

—Oh, cierra la boca, Astaroth.

Ambos demonios se enzarzaron en una pequeña discusión, a las cuales el rey estaba tan acostumbrado que ni siquiera le prestó atención. En lugar de eso, dejó que un encorvado Empusa le dirigiera hasta la cruz donde estaba colgada Sakura Haruno. Pensaba darle una segunda oportunidad a la muchacha; la convertiría en una súcubo, con el poder de doblegar la voluntad de los hombres, para que tuviera su venganza.

Sabía que Lilith, la reina de las súcubo, prefería que le llevara hombres para convertirlos en íncubos, pero la pérfida demonio debería aguantarse en esta ocasión, porque al rey no le gustaba que interfirieran en sus planes, y no solía tener piedad con el que lo hacía.

Una vez frente a Sakura, Lucifer se permitió sonreír con egocentrismo, tenía grandes planes para ella. La cogió por la barbilla, gesto que la joven ni siquiera notó, sumida como estaba en las alucinaciones, y miró directamente a esos ojos verdes, que miraban perdidos a la nada.

—Vamos, pequeña —murmuró con voz aterciopelada—. Es hora de empezar con tu nueva vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: Con toda sinceridad, no tengo ni idea de dónde ha salido esto, sólo sé que quería escribir algo donde la parte "sobrenatural" no la tuviera que jugar siempre Sasuke, y voilà, surgió esto. Tengo muchas cosas por actualizar y este fanfic no está entre mis prioridades, así que no puedo asegurar cada cuánto podré actualizar, espero que cada dos semanas o así, todavía no lo sé. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el prólogo, y espero no ofender a nadie por tratar estos temas, lo hago con la mejor de las intenciones, lo prometo.

¡Hasta pronto!

Un fanfic se alimenta de reviews, alimenta este fanfic para que crezca sano y fuerte.


End file.
